Lithographic printing presses use a so-called printing master such as a printing plate which is mounted on a cylinder of the printing press. The master carries a lithographic image on its surface and a print is obtained by applying ink to said image and then transferring the ink from the master onto a receiver material, which is typically paper. In conventional lithographic printing, ink as well as an aqueous fountain solution (also called dampening liquid) are supplied to the lithographic image which consists of oleophilic (or hydrophobic, i.e. ink-accepting, water-repelling) areas as well as hydrophilic (or oleophobic, i.e. water-accepting, ink-repelling) areas. In so-called driographic printing, the lithographic image consists of ink-accepting and ink-abhesive (ink-repelling) areas and during driographic printing, only ink is supplied to the master.
Printing masters are generally obtained by the so-called computer-to-film method wherein various pre-press steps such as typeface selection, scanning, color separation, screening, trapping, layout and imposition are accomplished digitally and each color selection is transferred to graphic arts film using an image-setter. After processing, the film can be used as a mask for the exposure of an imaging material called plate precursor and after plate processing, a printing plate is obtained which can be used as a master.
A typical printing plate precursor for computer-to-film methods comprise a hydrophilic support and an image-recording layer of a photosensitive polymer layers which include UV-sensitive diazo compounds, dichromate-sensitized hydrophilic colloids and a large variety of synthetic photopolymers. Particularly diazo-sensitized systems are widely used. Upon image-wise exposure, typically by means of a film mask in a UV contact frame, the exposed image areas become insoluble and the unexposed areas remain soluble in an aqueous alkaline developer. The plate is then processed with the developer to remove the diazonium salt or diazo resin in the unexposed areas. So the exposed areas define the image areas (printing areas) of the printing master, and such printing plate precursors are therefore called ‘negative-working’. Also positive-working materials, wherein the exposed areas define the non-printing areas, are known, e.g. plates having a novolac/naphtoquinone-diazide coating which dissolves in the developer only at exposed areas.
In addition to the above photosensitive materials, also heat-sensitive printing plate precursors are known. Such materials offer the advantage of daylight stability and are especially used in the so-called computer-to-plate method wherein the plate precursor is directly exposed, i.e. without the use of a film mask. The material is exposed to heat or to infrared light and the generated heat triggers a (physico-)chemical process, such as ablation, polymerization, insolubilization by cross-linking of a polymer or by particle coagulation of a thermoplastic polymer latex, and solubilization by the destruction of intermolecular interactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,557 describes a positive-working printing plate precursor which is sensitive to both ultraviolet (UV) and infrared (IR) light but not to visible light, comprising a support and a coating comprising an oleophilic polymer that is soluble in an aqueous alkaline developer and a latent Bronsted acid.
EP-A 864420 describes a positive-working heat-sensitive printing plate precursor comprising a support, a first layer containing an oleophilic polymer that is soluble in an aqueous alkaline developer and an IR-sensitive top layer of which the penetrability by or solubility in the aqueous alkaline developer is changed upon exposure to IR light.
WO 97/39894 describes a positive-working heat-sensitive printing plate precursor which is sensitive to IR light but not to UV light comprising a support and an IR-sensitive coating comprising an oleophilic polymer that is soluble in an aqueous alkaline developer and a dissolution inhibitor which reduces the solubility of the polymer in the developer.
WO99/21725 and WO99/21715 describe a positive-working heat sensitive printing plate precursor of which the coating comprises a compound which increases the developer resistance thereof. Said compound is selected from the group of poly(alkylene oxide), siloxanes and esters or amides of polyhydric alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,046 describes a method for imaging a positive and/or negative lithographic printing plate precursor wherein the imaging layer comprises a resole resin, a novolac resin, a latent Bronsted acid and an IR absorber. In one of the examples a cyanine dye with a pentafluoropropionate counter ion is described.
EP 1 162 078 describes an image formation material comprising a substrate and an image formation layer on the substrate which contains an infrared absorption dye having at least one surface orientation group as substituent for the purpose of improving sensitivity and or image forming property of the image formation material.
The major problems associated with the prior art materials is (i) the low differentiation between the development kinetics of exposed and non-exposed areas—i.e. the dissolution of the exposed coating in the developer is not completely finished before the unexposed coating also starts dissolving in the developer—and (ii) thermal diffusion of heat into the substrate resulting in a reduced sensitivity of the printing plate precursor. This leads to low quality prints showing unsharp edges and toning (ink-acceptance in exposed areas) and a narrow development latitude.